revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Davenport
Ashley Davenport is a loyal, yet ambitious, employee of the Grayson family. Ashley is so ambitious that she betrayed Emily to gain the trust of Victoria Grayson, which ultimately failed. She is Tyler Barrol's ex-girlfriend, their relationship having ended when he had a psychotic break at Daniel's birthday party and with her discovery of Tyler's sexual liaisons with Nolan. Biography Ashley is originally from Croydon, England. She is a social climber on the rise and Emily’s closest friend in this world. She has the skinny on all the inner circles of the Hamptons, and access to all events in the elite social scene. Making a name for herself as the go-to event planner, Ashley hopes to gain entrée into Victoria Grayson’s good graces and solidify her status amongst the Hamptonites. However, it was shown in Lineage that her first time in New York was not as successful. Since her art history degree was not very useful when looking for a job, she considered prostitution as a way to make rent. Luckily, when she went to a club owned by Russian mobster Dmitri Bladov to offer her "services", Emily spoke to her through a door and gave her a lot of money in exchange for information about Dmitri, allowing her to get a new life. However, Ashley never learned Emily's name and Emily apparently hasn't remembered hers. Season One Ashley Davenport wants more, plain and simple. A social climber who, last summer, was stuck on the bottom rung of Victoria’s payroll, Ashley did anything and everything “the Queen” needed her to, from throwing parties to running errands. It was Ashley who brought her good friend Emily Thorne into the circle of the Hamptons elite, not realizing Emily’s true agenda, or it’s repercussions. But Ashley has an agenda of her own, wanting nothing more than to become the woman she’s often been seen following behind. Victoria’s shoes, however, are big – and expensive – ones to fill. Ashley started dating Tyler Barrol who convinced her that they had been playing too nice and manipulated her into helping him with his schemes against the Grayson family. Ashley began to show her true colors when Daniel Grayson was arrested for murder last summer, leaking photos to the press while on the flip side taking up the spotlight as a spokesperson for the Grayson family. Afterwards, she was considered for a job at Benjamin Brooks', Daniel's lawyer, office, but he rejected her when he learned that she had leaked the photos. Conrad liked what he saw in her, and offered Ashley a position at Grayson Global. She took this opportunity a step further when she disclosed to Daniel that she saw Jack and Emily share a kiss, ultimately destroying their relationship. This left an empty space around Daniel’s arm... a space Ashley gladly seemed happy to occupy. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Ashley is in a relationship with Daniel and has assistants of her own, though she still works at Grayson Global. However, this romance came to an end when Aiden informs him that Ashley is in a hotel with Salvador Grobet (he wasn't aware that Ashley was blackmailed by his mother for the video showing her sleeping with Conrad). In "Masquerade", Conrad becomes increasingly suspicious of Ashley and her role in his campaign. When he berates her for allowing a question about David Clarke to come up during a Q&A and warns her that she should start looking for a new job when the campaign ends, Jack overhears her and recruits her to help him in getting payback on Conrad. She helps him by revealing Conrad's association with Alison Stoddard, the wife of his opponent. At the end of the season finale, Ashley is still in liege with Jack and standing by to play the recording of Conrad and Nate. Season Three It has been announced that Ashley will be leaving the series in the third season. However, showrunner Sunil Nayar, has announced, that she may infact not end up dying, and live to see another day. She may return anytime soon, or come back in another season. There are still hopes to do something more with the storyline. ---- Six months after the Grayson Global skyscraper bombing, Ashley once again finds herself without a job. Having spent all the hush money Conrad gave her she is quite desperate and decides to blackmail Emily whom she truly loathes now. Ashley knows that Emily still carries around a torch for Jack and that she stopped him from murdering Conrad. Emily must provide her former friend with a new prestigious job or she will spill the beans. Emily pretends to agree and sets Ashley up with Dr Jorge Velez. When Conrad's medical condition is leaked to the press, Emily successfully puts the blame on Ashley. Thinking Conrad wants to meet her, Ashley arrives at the Hampton airfield and is confronted by a livid Victoria. The Hampton's reigning queen reveals that Ashley's latest 'get rich quick' scheme has failed thanks to Emily. Ashley then reveals what she knows about Emily's; only for Victoria to laugh it off, stating that they are family now. Victoria and Emily then banish Ashley back to her hated hometown of Croydon and warn her never to return. Personality Ashley was very ambitious and although she secretly hated the Grayson's she tolerated them for the sake of success and money. She appeared to be loyal, but considering that fact that she loathed the family, it is almost certain that her loyalty was not genuine. Ashley was a close friend of Emily Thorne, being one of the few friends Emily had, although she later betrayed her, just like so many other characters betrayed their friends and family in the series. Relationships Romance Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Ashley and Tyler Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Ashley and Daniel Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Ashley When Emily came back to the Hamptons, she had only one friend there: Ashley Davenport. The two had supposedly met at a fundraiser the winter before Emily's move to the Hamptons. Nevertheless, Emily met Ashley way before the original story had told us. November 2006, while on a Takeda mission, Emily saved Ashley from Dmitri Lvovsky, a Russian mobster who was in the human trafficking business. In fact, it is still unknown if Ashley knows that the girl who saved her is Emily, because while Emily was warning Ashley she never saw her face, Emily just gave her money and asked her for a service in return. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (credit only) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' (credit only) *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' }} Trivia * She caught Tyler and Nolan kissing. * She secretly despises the Graysons but only tolerates them to get success and money. * She isn't very close to her father. * She drives a silver Lexus Conrad gave her when hiring her for Grayson Global. * Ashley Madekwe, due to the lack of an effective storyline for her character, is no longer part of the main cast for Season 3 and will only be present for a few episodes for her exit. Quotes Gallery Ashley822x.jpg Ashley Davenport.jpg Ashley doubt.jpg Ashley 2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters